Les retrouvailles
by Nonamee-chan
Summary: L'histoire se passe après Avengers, Tony rentre à la tour Stark avec le reste de l'équipe et doit faire face aux conséquences de ses choix. Pepperony
1. Les retrouvailles Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde ça va ? Je sais que le film Avengers est sorti il y a longtemps mais je l'ai revu récemment et cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer:** **Je ne possède aucun des personnages ils sont tous là propriété de MARVEL**

Au dernier étage de la tour Stark les Avengers avaient ligoté et bâillonné Loki et attendaient l'arrivée du SHIELD que Natascha avait appelé. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous affalés sur un canapé, sauf Bruce qui après sa transformation avait eu besoin de se changer.  
" Bon, s'exclama Tony en se levant, je vais enlever cette armure et dès que Fury aura récupérer Tête de Bouc je vous emmène comme promis manger des shawarmas (kébabs)."  
Puis sans tenir compte du grognement de Loki qui avait peu apprécié de se faire appeler "Tête de Bouc", il partit en boitant en direction d'un de ses labos.

 _ **Du côté de Pepper**_

Dans l'avion les images du combat s'étaient arrêtée après que Hulk ait récupéré Iron Man. Cela avait légèrement rassurer Pepper qui savait maintenant que son petit- ami était vivant mais elle ignorait dans quel état il était. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de la présentatrice qui était apparu à l'écran et tourna la tête vers son téléphone. C'était un simple smartphone tout à fait banal car elle avait toujours refusé que Tony lui offre un de ses Stark phones. Quand elle vit l'icône signalant qu'elle avait un appel manqué clignoter, elle eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. Elle cliqua dessus et son sentiment d'angoisse s'accentua quand elle vit qu'elle avait un appel manqué de Tony. Fébrilement elle attrapa le téléphone à deux mains et alors qu'elle regardait l'heure à laquelle l'appel avait été passé son cœur se serra. Il l'avait appelé alors qu'il montait vers le portail avec un missile nucléaire dans les bras, il l'avait appelé alors qu'il montait vers la mort et elle n'avait pas décrocher. Aussitôt Pepper sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle ne put en empêcher quelques-unes de couler. Mais elle se reprit assez vite, Iron Man était vivant et culpabilisé ne servait à rien. Elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa sur son siège :  
" Dans combien de temps arriverons nous à New York ? Demanda-t-elle au pilote.  
-Dans 3 min Mlle Potts, lui répondit-il.  
Le personnel de l'avion, qui jusque-là s'était tu pas respect pour leur patronne, se remit en action afin de se préparer à l'atterrissage. Dès que l'avion se posa Pepper attrapa son sac, dit à ses employés qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux ou à l'hôtel et qu'elle les appellerait, puis elle partit en direction de la tour Stark. Heureusement l'aéroport ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la tour et elle y fut en 5 min. La jeune femme se rua immédiatement sur l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour le 50ème étage, là où elle avait vu Tony pour la dernière fois. Pendant qu'elle franchissait les étages l'angoisse la reprit et elle se mit à se tordre les doigts tout en s'interrogeant : et si en fait Tony était mort de ses blessures, et si le réacteur ARK s'était débranché et si l'effort avait fait progressé les éclats de shrapnells vers son cœur ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et les minutes qu'elle passa dans cet ascenseur lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie.

 _ **Du côté des Avengers**_

Tony venait à peine de partir que Steve se tourna vers Natascha et Clint:  
" C'est quoi les shawarmas ? Leur demanda- t- il.  
\- C'est un sandwich un peu spécial, lui expliqua Barton en souriant.  
À ses mots Thor se mit à sourire : il adorait la nourriture midgardienne. Bruce, qui venait d'arriver vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon appartenant à Tony, allait demander à ses coéquipiers quelle était la suite du programme fut couper par l'arrivée de Pepper.  
Dès que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté la jeune blonde ( oui je sais dans les comics elle est rousse mais je me base sur les films) avait bondi hors de celui-ci. Mais elle n'avait fait que quelques pas qu'elle s'arrêta net. Sur les canapés en face d'elle se trouver un groupe de personnes qu'elle identifia comme le reste des Avengers. Ce qui l'avait vraiment fait s'arrêter c'était qu'un marteau, un bouclier, une flèche et un pistolet étaient braqués sur elle.  
En effet dès qu'ils avaient vu une étrangère débarqué dans le salon les Avengers avaient saisi leurs armes et les avaient pointés dans sa direction. Ce fut Natascha qui calma le jeu.  
-Stop! C'est bon les gars posez vos armes, je la connais c'est Pepper.  
Ils firent confiance à leur amie et reposèrent tous leurs armes diverses. Il fallut quelques secondes à Pepper pour se remettre de sa surprise, et alors qu'elle avançait vers les 5 héros, une voie, venant du couloir à sa droite, retentit.  
-J'chuis près ! Dès que le SHIELD arrive je vous emmène manger, lança Tony en arrivant dans la pièce débarrassée de son armure.  
Mais dès qu'il vit sa petite - amie il arrêta de parler et perdit l'air sur de lui qu'il arborait habituellement.  
-Pepper, dit-il doucement en avançant vers la jeune femme.

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À votre avis comment Pepper va - t - elle réagir ?** **  
À la prochaine bisous =)**


	2. Les retrouvailles Partie 2

Partie 2 :

 **Hello ça va ? Bon bah voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de « Les Retrouvailles ». J'espère que vous aimerez** **Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes ! Enjoy ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Je ne possède aucun des personnages ils sont tous là propriété de MARVEL**

 _-Pepper, dit-il doucement en avançant vers la jeune femme._

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, quand elle avait vu Tony entrer dans la pièce son cœur s'était emballé et toute sa peur s'était transformée en soulagement. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, son soulagement s'était vite mué en une féroce colère. Aussi quand Stark prononça son nom elle se rua vers lui plus furieuse que jamais. Celui-ci croyant qu'elle voulait lui sauter au cou ouvrit les bras mais une énorme claque l'acceuillit.

-Anthony Edward Stark ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! hurla-t-elle en accompagnant chaque mot de coup de poing, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de tous les hommes présents, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Tony ne faisait rien, alors que Natascha arborait un grand sourire.

-Aie Pepper ! s'exclama le milliardaire stupéfait en se frottant l'épaule. Ménage-moi un peu je viens de sauver le monde !

-Espèce de crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! hurla encore Pepper, tu as foncé dans un grand trou noir dans le ciel en portant un missile nucléaire, tu as foncé dans ce trou avec la possibilité de ne jamais revenir, tu as foncé vers la mort et moi j'ai dû te regarder sans rien faire et sans savoir si j'allais te revoir un jour, et le pire c'est que pendant que tu foncé vers cette mort tu m'as appelé et moi je n'ai même pas répondu…

Sa voix se brisa quand elle prononça ses derniers mots et elle sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Maintenant qu'elle s'était vidée de sa colère, le stress et la peur étaient réapparu et elle ne tenta pas de retenir ses pleurs. Dès que sa petite-amie avait arrêté de crier, et qu'il avait vu qu'elle pleurait Tony n'avait pas attendu et l'avait prise dans ses bras tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se serra alors contre lui de toutes ses forces, le faisant grimacer de douleur, comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'il était bel et bien là, vivant et en bonne santé.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça chérie, murmura le jeune homme quand elle se fut un peu calmé. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Je t'aime Pep's et je déteste te voir souffrir, ajouta-t-il.

Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement avant de répondre :

-Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Il lui sourit en sourit en retour et les deux amants s'embrassèrent dans un baiser long et passionné où ils se transmirent tous leur amour et leur joie d'être réunis. Quand ils se séparèrent Stark ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Et puis j'ai quand même sauver le monde hein !

-Pffff, lui répondit la PDG en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Cela fit grimacer le héros de douleur, il faut dire que le choc avec Hulk avait été assez violent.

-Oups je suis désolée je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son compagnon.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je dois avoir quelques bleus c'est tout, mentit Iron Man, bon allez viens je vais te présenter aux autres.

Les Avengers se trouvait en retrait pour respecter l'intimité du couple. Quand Pepper avait commencé à crier contre Tony, Bruce, Steve et Thor s'étaient tournés en direction de Natascha avec un air stupéfait plaqué sur le visage.

-Qui est cette femme ? demandèrent les trois hommes en chuchotant.

-Je vous présente Virginia Pepper Potts, leur répondit Clint, ex-secrétaire personnelle de Tony Stark et actuelle PDG de Stark Industrie.

-Et surtout c'est la petite-amie de Stark, ajouta Black Widow avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les trois amis furent d'abord rendus muet par la surprise puis Bruce se mit à sourire.

-Donc tu veux dire que là il est en train de se faire passer un savon…murmura-t-il amusé par la situation, surtout connaissant le caractère de son ami.

Cette remarque fit naître des sourires sur toutes les lèvres et les Avengers durent réfrénés leur envie de rire pour ne pas déranger le couple. Quand Pepper se mit à frapper Tony, ce fut Thor qui intervient bouche-bée :

-Eh bien je constate une fois encore que les Midgardiennes ont bien plus de caractères que les Asgardiennes, à part Sif évidemment.

-C'est vrai qu'elles ont du caractère mais je ne pensais que Stark était du genre à se laisser réprimander de la sorte par une femme, s'étonna Steve.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Pepper est la seule à pouvoir faire ça, ça s'appelle l'amour, vous comprendrez un jour affirma Œil de faucon en souriant largement.

-Oui bon 'est très bien tout ça mais vous pouvez vous taire s'il-vous-plaît je voudrais profiter du spectacle, leur ordonna Natascha.

Les 4 hommes lui obéirent et ne firent plus aucunes remarques, jusqu'à ce que Pepper et Tony arrivent main dans la main vers eux.

-Alors tout le monde je vous présente Pepper, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'elle représente pour moi, commença Tony, bon Pep's je pense que tu as reconnu notre super soldat au bouclier, Pep's, Steve, Cap'tain, Pepper.

-Enchanté Mlle, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez, dit Rogers en souriant.

-Moi de même Mr Rogers, je vous admire beaucoup, répondit la jeune femme tout sourire.

-Ensuite, le mec avec une cape et un gros marteau qu'il ne lâche jamais c'est Thor, notre dieux nordique, Thor voici Pepper.

-Damoiselle je suis ravi de faire la connaissance de la compagne de l'ami Stark, annonça le dieux en baisant la main de la jeune femme.

-Oh, merci moi aussi, dit Pepper en rugissant légèrement.

-Et Thor ne profite pas trop hein, parce que sinon dieux de la foudre ou pas je te mets une raclée, le prévient Stark jaloux.

-Tony… soupira l'intéressée en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Oh c'est bon chérie je rigolais, bon alors voici la seule personne intelligente de cette équipe, à part moi bien sûr : Bruce Banner, mais attention quand il se met en colère il devient tout vert.

-Bonjour Mlle Potts, ravie de vous rencontrer, je voudrais vous félicitez de supporter Stark tous les jours, moi ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais tué, dit Bruce en souriant.

-Moi aussi Bruce, mais appelez-moi Pepper et pour Tony ça s'apprends. Je voudrais vous remerciez pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je saurais devenu, affirma la jeune femme très sincèrement.

-C'est vrai Banner, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier mais sans vous je ne serai plus qu'un trou en forme d'Iron Man dans le sol, renchérit le génie en plaçant sa main autour des hanches de sa compagne.

A ces mots Bruce se mit à rougir légèrement mais il accepta les remerciements d'un signe de tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un, il sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps et eut la sensation que finalement tout n'étais peut-être pas perdu pour lui. Avec cette mission il avait rencontré des gens qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'appartenir pleinement à un groupe. Et ça faisait du bien.

Pendant que Bruce était plongé dans ses pensées le couple s'était avancés à la hauteur de l'agent du l'archer :

-Le gars tout en noir là, avec son arc c'est Œil de Faucon, mais tu peux l'appeler Clint Barton et oui c'est un agent du SHIELD, le présenta Tony.

-Mlle Potts, je suis ravi de rencontrer la fameuse PDG de Stark Industries et surtout la seule femme capable de faire taire Tony Stark, affirma l'archet en souriant moqueusement.

-Moi aussi je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr Barton, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

-Et enfin je ne te présente pas la seule femme de notre équipe : La Veuve Noire aka Natascha Roomanoff aka Nathalie, que tu connais déjà, finit Tony en montrant la rousse.

\- Ça suffit Stark, ordonna l'agente en fusillant le milliardaire du regard avant de se tourner vers Potts, je suis contente de vous revoir Pepper, d'ailleurs je vois que rien n'a changé depuis que je suis partie.

-Je suis aussi très heureuse de te revoir, bien que je suis toujours assez surprise quand je vois mon ex-assistante habillée en agente du SHIELD, répondit la jeune PDG tout sourire, et puis je te fais confiance pour remettre Tony à sa place.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire sans tenir compte du « hey ! » indigné de Stark qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on se moque de lui.

Tout ce beau monde commença à discuter gaiement (je sais trop de mignonnerie) quand Pepper remarque Loki, ligoté et bâillonné, au bout du canapé.

-Euh Tony c'est qui lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle sans être sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

Le milliardaire tourna rapidement la tête en direction du prisonnier et haussa les épaules,

-Oh lui ? C'est Corne de bouc, le frère de Point Break, tu sais c'est lui qui a essayé de conquérir le monde avec son armée extra-terrestres mais Hulk l'a aplati façon hochet nordique et nous on a fait le reste, lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Mais on ne va pas le garder ici… s'inquiéta Pepper.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Potts le SHIELD va venir le chercher dans quelques minutes, la rassura Steve.

-Oui d'ailleurs dès qu'ils seront là j'emmène tout le monde manger des shawarmas !s'exclama Stark.

-Tony ! vous venez d'affronter une armée de robots extraterrestres et tu ne penses qu'à manger, tu penses pas que vous devriez vous reposez plutôt ? le réprimanda son ex-secrétaire.

-Bah oui mais j'ai faim et te n'en fais pas on se reposera après, argumenta le milliardaire.

-Oui et bien je suis désolée pour les autres mais ça attendra. Tu as besoin de voir un médecin et ne me dit pas non, tu viens de tomber d'un trou dans le ciel et tes blessures te font mal je l'ai vu sur ton visage quand tu m'as serrée dans tes bras, ordonna la jeune femme à son compagnon.

-Vous souffrez encore Stark ? demanda Natascha.

-Mais non tout va très bien ! Tu te fais des idées Pep's ! affirma Iron Man, je suis en pleine forme !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur, ceci est erroné, intervient la voix électronique de JARVIS, j'ai détecté que vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées, une cheville foulée, plusieurs hématomes et petites blessures et une possibilité de commotion cérébrale.

-Merci JARVIS, répondit Pepper qui avait blanchi au fur et à mesure de l'énonciation des blessures, Tony tu ne vas nulle part sans avoir vu un médecin !

-Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider Mlle Potts, résonna la voix de l'I.A.

-JARVIS je ne souviens pas t'avoir demandé d'intervenir, grogna Tony.

-Effectivement Monsieur mais il m'a semblé judicieux de vous prévenir de votre état de santé, répondit le majordome virtuel.

-Oui et bien la prochaine fois que tu fais ça je te désactive ! menaça Stark sous les yeux ébahis de Steve qui ne comprenait pas trop contre qui son coéquipier s'énervait.

-Comme il vous plaira Monsieur, dit-il avant de s'éteindre.

-Tony, je suis sérieuse, arrête de faire l'enfant et va te faire soigner s'il-te-plaît ! supplia la jeune femme.

-Si vous voulez je peux lui administrer les premiers soins, je suis médecin, mais après ça il faudra qu'il aille consulter, intervient Banner qui sentait que sinon la dispute pourrait se poursuivre.

-Parfait ! Faisons-ça, Bruce me rafistole, on va manger et après je te promets que j'irais consulter chérie ! proposa Tony à sa petite-amie.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune PDG.

-Merci chérie tu es la meilleur, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Bon allez venez Banner finissons-en, ajouta-t-il en tirant Bruce dans une des nombreuses salles de repos de la tour.

Pepper soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé s'octroyant ainsi sa première minute de repos depuis qu'elle avait appris que les Avengers se battaient à New York.

-Eh bah… il est tous les jours comme ça ? s'exclama Clint en rejoignant la jeune femme sur le sofa.

-Oh non là il est plutôt calme, répondit Pepper en esquissant un sourire.

-Dame Potts pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous pour déguster la nourriture Midgardienne que Tony nous propose ? demanda le dieu nordique.

-C'est très gentil à vous de me proposer Thor mais là j'ai besoin de souffler un peu et puis au vu des récents événements je vais surement devoir répondre à des milliers de questions et organiser quelques conférences de presses.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée simultané de Bruce et Tony, d'un côté, et d'agents du SHIELD diriger par Fury de l'autre.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail Avengers et vous avez sauvé le monde, merci, leur dit le directeur de l'agence. Mais ne vous reposez sur vos lauriers, une menace est toujours à craindre, ajouta-t-il pendant que deux e ses agents embarquaient Loki.

-Pff pendant un moment j'ai cru que Fury allait être gentil et nous faire un vrai compliment, annonça Tony à ses partenaires, mais bon… Pas de problème Fury mais là on fait une pause bien méritée et on va manger des shawarmas, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

-Non merci Stark, ça ira, dit le directeur d'un air dégouté.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez, lui assura le milliardaire, dans ce cas on se voit dans 2 jours pour le débriefing c'est ça ?

-Exactement, confirma le directeur du SHIELD.

-Parfait, allez venez les gars et Natascha il est grand temps qu'on aille se remplir l'estomac. A toute à l'heure Pepper, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Les Avengers sortirent de la pièce, suivit quelques instants après par Fury qui balançaient de droite à gauche tout en grommelant : « des shawarmas non mais ça ne va pas la tête !»

Tandis qu'elle regardait son homme s'éloigner, Pepper sentit toute la tension accumulée au cour de la journée s'envoler, et elle fut parcouru d'une vague d'amour et de soulagement. Tony allait bien, il était en vie et il l'aimait. En y pensant elle se rendit compte que tant qu'elle aurait cette base, tant qu'il serait là avec elle, tout irait bien.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que la fin de mon histoire vous a plu, en tous cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère aussi que j'ai bien respecté le caractère et l'essence des personnages, et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur un tout autre sujet ) !**

 **Bisouxx**


End file.
